Which Wolf?
by ButterflyAbigail
Summary: After a fight with Isaac, Allison seeks comfort in Scott and they couple end up sleeping together but when Allison announces a few weeks later that she's pregnant there's confusion as to who the father of the baby is, Isaac or Scott
1. Six Month Anniversary

**Which Wolf?  
****Chapter 1: Six Month Anniversary  
****Allison's POV  
**Today is mine and Isaac's six month anniversary and to say the last six months have been rough would be an understatement so much has happened in that time mainly due to Scott being angry at Isaac for dating me after giving him a place to stay when Derek kicked him out and I totally understand why he's angry because I would be to. Scott is also angry at me for dating his friend and again I get why he's angry because I would be angry if Scott started dating Lydia but it's been six months so you'd think that he would be over it by now or at least be speaking to me or Isaac but no he's being silly. I loved Isaac and I thought that Scott would want me to be happy like I want him to be happy but Scott has made this so personal like I dated Isaac to get back at him or something which honestly wasn't the case I just became attracted to Isaac and that's it.

There's no hidden agenda like Scott thinks there is and he needs to get that stupid idea out of his head and make up with Isaac as they are in a pack together and they're making things harder on Derek, Lydia, Stiles and m by acting like this it was pathetic.

I opened my wardrobe doors and started looking through my clothes and opened the window to see what the weather was like, it was warm so I decided to my blue skirt that came to my mid thigh that had small white flowers on it and I put on my light pink thin jumper and put on my white sandals, I went downstairs and seen a note from my dad telling me that he had gone out for the day and he wouldn't be back until at least 7pm tonight, what a shock my dad wasn't home today, he never seems to be home on a Saturday anymore.

I made myself some breakfast and just as I had my first bite the front door knocked. I knew it would be Isaac so I rushed to the door and opened it seeing Isaac there with a bag, I kissed him and let him in and we went through to the kitchen and he helped himself to some toast like he did every morning "I have a present for you" He said and handed me the bag, I opened it and seen a teddy penguin wearing a red t-shirt that had my name and underneath my name was his name and under his name was the date we got together which was all written in white.

"Oh my God he's so cute, thank you I love it" I said and kissed him "Do you want to come upstairs so I can put him on my bed?" I asked and he nodded and I grabbed my penguin and Isaac's hand and went up to my bedroom and I put the penguin on my bed leaning against the pillows "I feel bad I didn't get you anything" I said, I didn't think we would be exchanging gifts.

"It's OK I wasn't expecting anything I just wanted to get you something nice" He said.

"It's very sweet of you I love it" I said and leaned up to him and kissed him on the lips, my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands went to my waist, his hands slid down my side until he reached my butt and he lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist and our little kiss soon turned into making out and soon he laid me down on my bed and I grabbed his t-shirt making him come onto the bed as well, I grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and lifted it up over his head and then he did the same to my jumper, I wrapped my legs around him and flipped us over and I straddled his waist I could feel him getting excited and then he flipped us again so he was on top of me.

He placed a kiss on my lips then went to my cheek, down my neck and in between my breast then down my stomach until he got to the top of my skirt, he pulled it down then pulled his jeans off leaving him in his boxers and me in my bra and panties and then he took them off leaving me completely naked which wasn't fair so I grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down so we were both naked.

Isaac flopped down next to me and we were both breathing heavily I started shivering and Isaac got up off the bed and pulled the covers back so I got up and then we both got under the covers and I snuggled up to him putting my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest over his heart, he wrapped both his arms around me and kissed the top of my head "I love you" I whispered and looked up into his gorgeous eyes.

"I love you too" He kissed me on the lips and I put my head back onto his shoulder and his hand came up to my head and started stroking my hair "Allison I don't want to ruin the moment or anything but I have to tell you something" He said and I became worried so I sat up and looked down at him "Scott has family coming to stay and they need the spare room and Derek hasn't got any room for me so I might have to go out of town for a few days to stay with my uncle or something" He told me.

"You can stay here" I told him.

"Yeah as if your dad is going to let me, your boyfriend, stay here with you" He said and he had a point I don't know if my dad would allow it but then again if I tell him Isaac has nowhere else to go then that might work "Allison I appreciate the offer but I'll go stay with my uncle, it's only for a three days" He told me and I nodded and laid my head back down on his shoulder.

"How are things with you and Scott?" I asked.

"Well we're civil to each other and if he's going out somewhere he does ask me if I want to go with him, Melissa has been really good to me, I told her that I was getting a job so I could give her some money as she's letting me live there, eat her food, use her hot water and everything but she told me that if I got a job then to keep the money… but get her a good Christmas present" He explained making me smile. It was nice of Melissa to treat Isaac so good and become a bit like a mother figure to him as he had no parents, she was a really good woman also it was nice to hear that Scott had been treating him nicer as well by inviting him to hang up and being civil with him, hopefully soon things can get back to normal between us, Isaac classes Scott as his best friend.

Isaac told me that it was Scott more then Derek who helped him control his werewolf abilities and it was Scott who taught Isaac how to take pain away, he really looked up to Scott and it would be a shame if they stopped being friends because of me, I actually felt really guilty that I had caused two really good friends to become like this I never wanted them to stop being friends, in fact at first I didn't want to date Isaac but I spoke to Scott and he said he was OK with it and then when me and Isaac started dating he wasn't OK with it "Where do you plan on getting a job?" I asked him.

"Deaton offered me one at the vet clinic but I didn't want to take it because I've already taken his girlfriend and a place in his home I don't want to barge in on his job too I feel kind of bad, there are a few places I could get a job, I like to have my own money and stop using my savings so hopefully I'll find one soon" He explained to me.

"If you need some money I can lend some, I know you feel embarrassed but don't I'd be more then happy to help you" I told him.

"No I'll be OK" He said.

My front door knocked and I rushed to answer it and seen Isaac standing there on the other side dressed in a pair of trousers and a white shirt looking smart, I leaned up and kissed him and let him in closing the door behind him and we went into the living room and sat on the sofa "Well… you're keeping me in suspense. Did you get the job?" I asked him getting impatient.

"Yes I got the job" He said smiling and I hugged and kissed him.

Isaac had applied for the job as a waiter at a new bar and grill called _The Grill House_ and he went for the interview today and he got the job. I was so proud of him going out there and getting a job because I know it's not easy in this climate and everything and there's not a lot a 17 year old can do apart from working in a bar and grill or something, I know the money wasn't going to be great but it was something "I'm proud of you" I said and kissed him again.

"I start on Monday after school, he said I'd be working Monday 4-10, Wednesday 4-10 and Saturday from mid day till close at 11pm. I'll be getting $7.25 an hour so I'll be getting paid $166.75 a week but they pay monthly so I'll get $667 a month, I'm going to save up and get a car and I'll be able to take you out more… and I'll get discount food" He explained.

"That's a good wage to get at your age doing that job I didn't think you'd get that much, congratulations" I told him again

"Thanks" He said.

"How about we go out tonight to celebrate for dinner or something?" He questioned and that sounded like a great idea and once we agreed on somewhere to go I decided to get changed and Isaac drove to this lovely little Italian place we went to on our first official date and we just ordered a pizza to share, I loved this place it was really romantic and intimate, me and Isaac had been here three times and we have seen two proposals here. Both times someone got engaged Isaac would give me this look and he would grin at me and he would always grabbed my hand, maybe he wants to propose here to me one day.

No I am not going to start thinking about that right now we're only 17 years old and who knows what the future will hold for either of us, who knows if we'll still be together in a few years time after college and everything, of course I would love to marry Isaac one day but who knows what the future holds for us, I used to think that I was going to marry Scott one day and look what happened there "Allison do you want to come over to my place after? Scott's staying at Stiles' and Melissa is working the night shift so they'll be no one there" Isaac said.

**This is the first chapter of my new story, I hope you enjoy the chapter and carry on reading**


	2. Paranoid

**Which Wolf?**

**Chapter 2: Paranoid**

**Isaac's POV**

I've been working at _The Grill House_ for a three of months now and it's been pretty great because not only am I not getting a some money to live on and not just Melissa's money I can also take Allison out more and we're communicating more and it's been great, I've also just brought myself a car so now I don't have to use Allison's car when we go out I can go and pick her up and do all that, our favourite sort of date night is to the movies then we usually go back to her place and well we do things I don't think he father would like her to be doing but he's been spending less and less time with Allison which I know bothers her but I think it's working great on our relationship because she spends more and more time with me.

As I pulled up to Allison's place she was just coming out and she was clearly upset over something, she just got in the car and sat in the passenger seat "You want to talk about it?" I asked her and she shook her head no "OK then, where shall we go?" I asked her because I didn't know where to go, I was planning on an afternoon in with her but clearly that plan has gone out of the window.

"I don't know anywhere but here" She replied. OK then I started the car and just started driving thinking of places for us to go where we can have a little alone time and talk about whatever was bothering her but then I just decided that we go for a little drive she can clear her head and think about whatever's bothering her or she can tell me, which ever makes her feel better "Can we go to woods, there's a spot there I like" She said and I nodded.

When we got there we walked through the woods holding hands and she led us to the top of a hill and when we came out of the tree line we were at the point where we could see over the town and she sat down on the edge with her legs dangling over the side and I copied her "What's the matter? You know you can tell me" I told her and put my arm around her as she became more upset about what ever was bothering her.

"I asked my dad why he didn't spending as much time with me as he used to and why he always makes up excuses to go out and he lied to me… he told that everything was fine and I was being silly. I told him that I wanted us to do something next weekend together but he told me he was bust seeing someone! Do I not matter anymore?" She questioned angrily.

I didn't really know what to say to her, I wasn't exactly the best person to give advice about having a good relationship with your father considering mine locked me in a freezer as punishment "Allison your dad loves you and would die for you, did he say what he was doing or who he was meeting?" I asked her and she shook her head "Do you think maybe he's got a girlfriend or something?" I asked her

"You think my dad might have a girlfriend?" She asked in shock and I shrugged my shoulders in response "I guess it would make sense because he's always making excuses to take private phone calls and at the weekend he's pretty much gone the whole time… oh my God my dad has a girlfriend, why would he keep this from me?" She asked and again I shrugged "I'm going to ask him when I get home" She stated.

We sat in silence for a few moments but I hated silence "Why did you want to come here?" I asked her.

"Me and Scott used to meet here when we had to keep things secret, it's a nice little quiet place where you can go and clear your head and not have to worry about real life" She answered.

"Scott?" I asked and she nodded "You brought me where you and your ex boyfriend used to sneak out to?" I questioned.

Why does everything always come back to Scott? We went out for dinner last week and Allison told me about the time her and Scott went there, we went ice skating and she told me how she had gone with Scott, Stiles and Lydia because they managed to get the keys off Boyd, we went bowling and she told me that was her first date with Scott and she went with Lydia and Jackson. Why do I need to know them things? Forget about Scott and your relationship with him! Every time we go out together she's got this memory of her and Scott there and it's starting to become irritating, I'm sure she wouldn't like it if every time we went out on a date I kept speaking about my ex girlfriend "Why does it matter if I came here with Scott?" Allison asked me.

I stood up and took a couple steps away from her "Do you still love Scott?" I asked her.

"What? No! Why would you ask me that? Of course I don't love Scott" She told me.

"You know lately we can't go out anywhere together without you having some sort of memory of Scott? Why do I need to know what Scott ordered on your first dinner date? Why do I need to know you went ice skating with him after hours? Is it your way of telling me that I'm not doing enough adventurous things for you?" I questioned angrily.

"What's the matter with you? I'm sorry if you think that I speak about Scott a lot I don't mean to" She said.

"You're not answering my questions… why do I need to know? There must be a reason you keep telling me what a great boyfriend he was to you, are you dropping hints that you want me to be more like him or something?" I questioned.

"Isaac that's not it at all, I'm really sorry I don't mean to" She stated.

"You know it's starting to feel like I'm second best to you, I think if you had the chance you would jump at being back with Scott, I don't think you're over him, I think you're still in love with him" I told her and she shook her head and took a step towards me and I took a step back I wanted her to stay away from me "I think I should take you home now" I told her and started walking back to the car, I heard her following behind me and then I started hearing her crying. I felt bad I didn't want her to cry but I was sick and tired of everything being linked to Scott, we couldn't go anywhere without her mentioning his name and I know that any boyfriend would be annoyed that his girlfriend keeps going on about her ex boyfriend.

I dropped Allison home and drove home to see Melissa bringing in the groceries so I went and helped her bring it all into the kitchen "You know I wish you would take some money off me for all of this, I told you I'd be more then happy to give you it" I told her as we started putting things away.

"Isaac don't be silly I don't want your money, I want you to save as much as you can and go to a good college and buy beer or take Allison out or something I don't want it but like I said, get me a good Christmas present" She told me and I laughed at her.

"Can I ask you something and get your honest opinion?" I asked and she nodded "OK say you're dating this guy and he's just come out of a relationship with someone else and every time you go out somewhere he keeps bringing up his ex girlfriend and telling you about all the things they did there… would you be annoyed?" I asked her.

"Well I'm not going to lie I wouldn't be over joyed… why?" She questioned.

"Today for example, Allison was upset and didn't want to be at home and she asked me to take her to this place in the woods and when we got there I asked her why she wanted to go there and she said it was a place Scott brought her to so they could be together, when we go out to dinner she'll tell me that her and Scott had been there before and she'll tell me what Scott ate… no matter where we go there seems to be a memory of Scott there and I can't help but think that she's still in love with him or something" I explained to her hoping she didn't think I hated Scott.

"I would be annoyed yeah if that kept happening and I can see why you would be a little frustrated, have you spoke to her about it?" She asked.

"Yeah I just questioned her and she said that she doesn't do that but she does! I don't like taking her out because I don't want to hear about her time with Scott, don't get me wrong I don't have anything against him personally but I just don't think that when we're out we should be talking about what did or didn't happen when they were together, we went ice skating last month and she told me that her, Scott, Lydia and Stiles went there after getting the keys off someone after hours… why made a point of that? Shall I do that is that it?" I questioned.

"I can see that you love Allison and I can see that your frustrated but now that you've said something to her and told her maybe she'll think twice before she speaks, I know Allison and I think that she does love you too otherwise I don't think she would be risking her friendship with Stiles and anyone else involved to be with you… why don't you bring her here for dinner one night me, you, Scott and Allison that way if there's something that needs to be said between them they can do it and then that'll be the end of that" She suggested.

It does sound like a good idea I guess but did I want Allison around Scott any more then had had to be? "OK" I simply answered and Melissa smiled at me and we went back to putting the shopping away with a smile on her face obviously feeling like she had accomplished something.


	3. Comforted By A Friend

**Which Wolf?  
****Chapter 3: Comforted By A Friend  
****Allison's POV  
**I got out of Isaac's car and slammed the door as I walked towards the school's front doors and when I walked in I seen Lydia standing at her locker getting her books out and I went over to her and just stood next to her not speaking "Hey Allison… what's wrong?" She asked as Isaac walked past us, he shook his head at me and carried on walking away "OK now I know, what happened between you?" She asked me and I just threw her a look to let her know that I wasn't going to speak about it "OK then" She said and we started walking towards homeroom.

First period I had history and when I took my seat Isaac came and sat behind me which wasn't his normal seat so he was after an argument and if that was what he wanted then that was what he was going to get, I'm sick and tired of him telling me that I was still in love with Scott when I wasn't. Why would I be with Isaac if I was in love with Scott? Is that the sort of girl he had down as? If so then he clearly doesn't know me as well as I thought he did "Just tell me the truth, I know already but I need you to just tell me… I need to hear it from you" He whispered to me as our teacher came into the classroom to start the lesson. I didn't answer him because I wasn't going to dignify his sentence with a reply, it was crazy for him to think that I was still in love with Scott "Just say it Allison and we can sort it out" He whispered.

I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote him a note:

_I don't care if you think I love Scott I know that I don't. if you are just looking for a reason to end our relationship then just dump me, stop making things up about me. I haven't loved Scott for a long time I love you and I am with you, I don't understand what's going on in your mind right now._

I folded up the note and gave it to him and then I heard him scribbling a reply and he handed it back to me:

_Why do you keep lying to me? I know that you love Scott, every time we go out together you tell me about all of the memories you have there with Scott! Why do I need to know what happened on your date with Scott? Do you know what… maybe we should just end things and let that be that and we can all go back to normal._

When the bell rang I got up from my chair and decided that I couldn't face school today and see Isaac in all of my classes so I just walked out the front doors and started walking home, I knew my dad wouldn't be home because he told me that he was going to be out of town until tomorrow afternoon so I wouldn't have anybody to bother me and I can just be alone which was what I wanted right now. I didn't want anyone to talk to me and ask me stupid questions like 'are you OK?' 'what happened?' 'everything is going to be fine' I just want to be on my own.

I hate Isaac.

I walked in the front door and slammed it closed behind me and went through to my bedroom where I went and sat on my bed and grabbed the penguin that Isaac got me for our 6 month anniversary and hugged it before throwing it on the floor in anger and I started crying. I hugged my knees to my chest and started thinking about all good times that me and Isaac had together and all the times we laid in my bed after having sex cuddling each other and telling each other how much we love the other and all this time he thinks that I've been in love with Scott? Why is he so insecure? Have I done something to make him insecure?

My phone ringing brought me away from my thoughts, I grabbed it and looked at the caller ID and seen Isaac's name flashing on the screen and I was going to ignore it but I knew that ignoring it would just inflame the situations so I decided to answer it "Hello?" I said as I answered it.

"Don't hang up on me" He said "I just wanted to see if you're OK as you wasn't at lunch, I was worried about you… where did you go?" He asked me.

"Home… or don't you believe me? Do you think that I ran off with Scott or someone else and slept with them?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that" He said.

"No you shouldn't have. I don't know who gave you the right to speak to me like that but I won't stand for it" I said sternly.

"Can I come over so we can talk?" He asked.

"Fine" I stated and hung up.

Twenty minutes later my front door knocked and I went and opened it and seen Isaac standing there looking a little glum, I opened the door wide for him to come in which he did and he shut the door behind him then we went to my bedroom where we sat down on the bed. We sat there in silence for a few moments and then Isaac finally decided that he was going to speak "I'm sorry I was over reacting" He stated.

"Why did you say those things? Why would you think that I would still be in love with Scott and date you?" I questioned.

"I just didn't understand how you could be so in love with Scott one week, like, in love with him you were going behind your parents back to see him and then you suddenly wasn't in love with him and you were in love with me and we were together" He explained. I guess I sort of get his point of view because there wasn't all that much space between Isaac and Scott.

For the rest of the night me and Isaac spoke about our relationship and what we wanted from it but after speaking I realised that we both wanted different things with the future, he wanted to settle down, get married, have kids and a mortgage but I wanted to go to college, get a career and then maybe settle down and do all of that but Isaac didn't seem all that bothered about college or setting himself up for the future.

"Isaac it's clear that we both want different things we have different goals in life so I think that it's best we end things now, you don't trust me or believe a word I say so let's save each other all of the heart ache and end it" I told him. He stood up from the bed and looked at me in compete shock "Oh c'mon Isaac we both knew this was coming" I said.

"Allison I know I haven't been the best boyfriend but please… I don't want to us to split up. I know that I have to change and if you give me another chance then I promise that I'll change" He pleaded.

Isaac finally got the message that I wanted to end things and he left. I was in love with Isaac and I would love for us to stay together but I just can't handle all of these accusations, me and Scott used to be together and now we're not we're friends and that's as far as it goes. They say you'll never forget your first love and I won't forget Scott ever and there will always be a special place for him in my heart because of that connection but I wasn't IN love with him anymore.

Why did relationships with werewolves have to be so complicated? There was always some drama and in the end humans and werewolves don't mix and it's heartache for everyone involved. See if I wasn't apart of some werewolf hunter family then I could be a normal teen, like before I moved to Beacon Hills, a normal teen who dates normal teen boys. Where my biggest worry would be what to wear to prom. I don't know if I'm cut out for this life.

A couple of hours later my bedroom door opened and Scott came in and closed the door behind him, he came and sat on my bed next to me "Sorry to hear about you and Isaac, I know you loved each other" He said and put his arm around me "I was just coming to see if you were OK" He added.

I laid my head on his shoulder "I still love him but I can't do an insecure werewolf boyfriend, dating a werewolf is hard enough without him having insecurities" I stated and Scott chuckled "You know he thinks me and you are having some sort of affair" I informed him.

"Yeah I know he said when he came home. I told him he was being stupid and he said he realised that now he's lost you" He told me "Do you think there's any chance of you taking him back?" He asked.

"Honestly no. I've decided that I'm going to become a lesbian" I stated and we both started laughing. We pulled away from our hug and just sat next to each other, I looked up at Scott and seen that there was something bothering him and I was about to ask him what was wrong but his turned and he looked down at me, our eyes met and I felt something… I don't know what it was but it felt… electric or something.

Before I knew what was going on me and Scott were kissing, he slid down on the bed until he was laying down and I was on top of him straddling his hips. He flipped us over so he was above me and he ripped my top off me and threw the shreds somewhere and placed butterfly kisses down my neck, chest and stomach until he reached the top of my jeans and then he kissed all the way back up to my lips. I lifted his shirt over his head and ran my hands down his chest remembering how he used to feel and how much more toned he was now.

Who the hell was Isaac?

**From the next chapter all of their lives change forever! **


	4. Six Weeks

**Which Wolf?  
****Chapter 4: Six Weeks  
****Allison's POV  
**I brushed my teeth after getting sick for the third time in 24 hours. I had no idea what was wrong with me, it couldn't be anything that I had eaten because I hadn't eaten anything different from what I normally ate. After I finished brushing my teeth I opened the bathroom door and seen my dad standing on the other side of the door looking concerned about me "You OK?" He asked and I just shrugged "Go back to bed and I'll call the school and tell them you won't be in today" He said and I nodded and went back to my bedroom where I climbed into bed and wrapped myself up in the covers.

My phone was buzzing under my pillow and it woke me from my sleep, I put my hand under the pillow and seen Lydia's name flashing on my screen but I didn't really feel like talking so I turned my phone off and tried to get back to sleep. My stomach started growling at me telling me to get some food, I got up out of bed and went into the kitchen and made myself some toast.

After my toast I went into my dads study and seen him sitting at the desk on the laptop "Feeling better?" He asked me as I came into his office and sat on the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Well I've had some toast so we'll see how I go" I told him.

"I'm sorry to do this to you when you're not well but I have to go out of town tonight for a delivery and I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon or evening time" Dad explained to me.

When I looked at the clock again I seen that school was finished and I knew that it would only be a few moments before one of my friends was going to show up here and ask me why I wasn't at school today. As if on cue my bedroom door opened and Scott stood in the doorway staring at me "Hey, why wasn't you in school today?" He asked me as he came into my room and sat on the bed beside me.

"I've been sick three times in the last 24 hours and I just feel extremely tired" I explained to him.

Scott put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder "Do you need me to get you anything? Do you want me to call my mum and ask her to come over? She's not working today so she can come and check you out" He said to me.

I was thinking about going to the drs, I guess having Melissa come over would be a lot easier and I wouldn't have to get dressed and leave the house "Would she be able to do that? That would be great if she could do that" I said to Scott and he nodded and got his phone out of his pocket.

When Ms Melissa got to my place she made Scott leave the apartment and promise not to listen to us which he did. I heard the front door close behind Scott and Melissa started asking me some questions about what I had been eating, if I had a pain anywhere, if I had been in a fight or anything in the last couple of days… she then asked me to lay down and she felt around my stomach "Allison when was the last time that you had sex?" She asked me.

I felt a little embarrassed because the last time I had sex was with Scott "Erm… six weeks ago" I told her, I couldn't look her in the eye as I said it.

"OK and when did you last have a period?" She asked.

"Erm… I can't remember" I said and got up off my bed and looked on my calendar and went back to my bed where I flicked through to when I last marked my period on it "It was two months ago" I told her.

"Allison I think you might be pregnant" She said.

What? Pregnant? I didn't know what to say I just looked at her in shock and prayed that Scott kept his word and he wasn't listening to the conversation that we having right now. I didn't know what I was supposed to do "You said might… you're not one hundred percent sure that's what it is" I said to Melissa.

"I'm pretty sure you're pregnant Allison but I would need to do some more tests at the hospital. If you want I can take you to the hospital and you're dad won't need know until you tell him" Melissa told me and I agreed to go with her.

When I opened the front door Scott was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and playing on his phone, he realised we were there and stood up putting his phone away "Well? Are you OK?" Scott asked me looking worried.

"Scott you go home, me and Allison need to go somewhere" Melissa told him.

"Go where?" He asked.

"I'll talk to you later Scott" I told him and he looked confused but said he would go home. Me and Melissa went down with Scott and we got into her car as he got on his motorcycle, he drove towards his house as we drove to the hospital. Melissa spoke to one of her friends at the hospital and said she needed an empty room for an hour or so in the maternity ward, her friend helped cover for her as we found somewhere to go.

As I got comfortable on the bed Melissa went out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a sonogram machine, she told me to lay down on the bed and she lifted my top up a little. She put some gel on my stomach and moved it around on me. She studied the screen and left the room for a few moments then came back with someone else and they both looked at the screen and whispered some things between them and the second woman left the room and Melissa turned to me "I was right Allison, you are pregnant" She told me and showed me the screen she had been studying, all I could see was a small shadow on the screen.

When I got home from the hospital Melissa came in and we went to the kitchen, I made her a cup of coffee and myself a glass of water "I can't believe I'm pregnant, my dad is going to freak… what do I tell him?" I asked her.

"I think before you tell your dad your need to tell the father of this baby" She told me "You can tell me it's none of my business if you want but who is the father to the baby?" She asked me.

"I don't want you to think of me as a slut or anything but I don't know… it's between two people… Isaac and Scott" I told her.

"Scott as in my Scott?" She asked and I nodded "My Scott?" She asked again "OK Allison you need to start from the beginning and tell me everything" She said.

I explained to her that me and Isaac were together and sleeping together but then he was accusing me of having an affair with Scott and in the end me and Isaac split up and I ended up sleeping with Scott but I hadn't meant to sleep with Scott, I didn't plan on it, it had just happened. Melissa tried being comforting but I knew that she was angry with Scott and was worried about how I was going to tell Scott and Isaac of the predicament I was in and she was worried how it was going to effect the two boys who were living under her roof.

Before Melissa left she promised that she was going to do everything that she could to help me and be there for me and she would do all she can to help me discover who the father to my child, she said if the child was her grandchild she would make sure that Scott steps up to the mark and becomes the dad that he's supposed to be which I appreciated.

Ten minutes after Melissa had gone home my front door knocked and I opened the door to see Scott standing there on the other side, I smiled at him and opened the door wider for him to come in and we went through to the kitchen were I made us a drink "When my mum came home she was in another world… I wanted to see if you were OK" He said as I handed him his drink.

"Actually Scott there's something that I have to tell you… I don't even know how to tell you this but I need to tell you… I… your mum asked me some questions and we spoke and she had a theory as to why I was sick so we went to the hospital and it confirmed her theory… that I was pregnant" I explained to him.

"Pregnant? Pregnant by me? Because of what we did a few weeks ago?" He questioned "No wonder my mum looked like she had heard some bad news, she was going to become a grandmother when I was only 17" He stated.

"I don't know if you're the father Scott, it might be you or it might be Isaac" I told him.

"Oh right… does Isaac know?" He asked.

"No I haven't had the chance to tell him yet, I'm going to tell him tomorrow and I'm going to tell me dad tomorrow when he gets home… I'd make sure you and Isaac stay away from here for a while because he might kill you both, after he kills me" I said to Scott.

"Look I want you to know that I will do everything that I can do for you throughout the pregnancy and then when we find out who's the dad we'll take it from there" He told me.

**So Scott knows that Allison is pregnant and he knows that he might become a father, now she just has to tell her dad and Isaac... how do you all think the two will react? Make sure you all review and let me know your thoughts x**


	5. Sense Of Family

**Which Wolf?  
****Chapter 5: Sense Of Family  
****Allison's POV  
**Me and Scott spoke about everything and I was shocked to know that he had taken it all and he understood that he might not be the father but he still promised that he would stick by me and help me with whatever I needed and I knew that he would. I was worried about telling Isaac and worse of all my dad, he was going to freak! He freaked out when he found out I was dating Isaac because he was another werewolf, so how do you think he's going to react when I tell him that I'm carrying the child of a werewolf… but I wasn't sure which werewolf, I can't wait for that conversation.

As Scott and Melissa now knew about the baby I think that I should tell Isaac now as he lives with Scott and Melissa and it seems a little unfair that everyone is in the know apart from him. I grabbed my phone and text Isaac telling him that he needed to come over because I needed to speak to him about something serious and with 5 minutes there was a knock on the front door, I let Isaac in and we went into my bedroom and we sat down on my bed "I'm glad you asked me to come over actually… I wanted to talk to you about something also" He said.

I knew what he wanted and that was to get back together but I know that when I tell him this he won't want to get back together "Isaac let me speak first please… you know when me and you split up?" I asked and Isaac nodded "Well Scott came round to see me and things between us heated up, we ended up sleeping together" I confessed and he stood up in anger and started pacing "That's not all" I said and he turned to me in anger "I'm pregnant Isaac… I don't know if you're the father to my child, it's between you and Scott" I told him.

He freaked! He started shouting and screaming at me and I stood up to shout back and then he did something I never thought he would do, he punched the wall next to my head "After all this time telling me you didn't care for him in that way you went and had sex with him?! Now you're pregnant and you don't know who the father is… that's your fault! You are such a stupid bitch!" He screamed at me and left my apartment not forgetting to slam the front door behind him.

Well that went worse then I expected but there we go. I couldn't blame him for the way he reacted because he's right, I told him that I didn't have those feelings for Scott anymore and then I slept with him and now I'm pregnant. I decided to text Scott and let him know that Isaac didn't take the news very well and he might be looking to pick a fight, I didn't want to cause all of this between two friends. Scott is one of the only people that has helped Isaac out since he was turned into a wolf, Scott is the only one that Isaac will listen to when he needs to calm down.

Now all I had to do was tell my dad, which sounds easier then it's going to be. I don't know how I'm going to tell him, in fact I don't know what to tell him.

When my dad got home I went into the living room to greet him and he looked tired. I took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa next to him "Dad I need to talk to you about a couple of things" I said and he turned to me looking more tired then he's ever been before "I erm… I don't want you to go crazy. In fact I want you to promise that you won't hurt anyone involved" I said and he gave me a look which told me he couldn't keep that promise "Dad I'm pregnant" I said. His face changed in that instant from tired to anger "And that's not the worst of it" I continued.

"What could be worse? My 17 year old daughter is having a werewolf baby?!" He shouted.

"I don't know if it's Isaac's baby" I stated quietly and looked down at my hands which had become really interesting.

"Well who else's baby could it be?" He asked.

"Scott's" I answered.

"So not only have you had sex with one werewolf but you've had sex with two and now you don't know which one is the dad? Well I'm am glad that your mother isn't here to see this, she would be disgusted in you!" He shouted "I cannot believe you Allison, how could you be this stupid? What the hell was running through your mind when you were sleeping with the two of them?" He asked in anger, he stood up and started pacing around the living room.

"Dad it wasn't intentional. I didn't plan on sleeping with Scott but when me and Isaac split up Scott came round to check on me and make sure that I was OK and then one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. Dad I am so sorry I never wanted this to happen" I told him.

"Allison get your coat and shoes on, we are going to speak to them two and Melissa right now" Dad said and I knew that there was no point in arguing with him so I got ready and then we left.

We got to the house ten minutes later and as soon as Melissa answered the door she knew what was going on and why we were there, she invited us in and we went through to the living room and she called Isaac and Scott down from upstairs and when they got down the stairs neither of them could look me, my dad or Melissa in the face they just looked down at the floor. Melissa made everyone a drink and we all sat there in an awkward silence.

"Allison how are you feeling?" Melissa asked.

"I'm OK" I answered.

"No offence Melissa but I didn't come here to have pleasantries, I came here because I wanted to know why these three irresponsible teenagers thought it was OK to have unprotected sex… knowing what could happen" Dad said to her.

"Dad don't be rude" I stated.

"Don't even speak to me right now Allison" He said.

"I want you to know that I'll do everything I can during the pregnancy and then when we find out who the father is when the baby is born we'll take it from there. If I'm the dad then I will do everything I can possibly do to help" Scott said.

"What about you Isaac?" Dad asked.

"Of course I'll be there" He answered as if it was a stupid question.

"Scott, Isaac… I really hope you both know that the last thing I want to happen is to come between you because I know how good of friends you are. I know I caused this and it isn't fair to either of you and I'm sorry" I told the two of them.

"You don't have to be sorry, all three of us did this so don't just blame yourself" Scott said.

I decided to let Scott, Isaac and my dad speak alone and I went into the kitchen with Melissa because I had so many questions about pregnancy and the labour and the birth and everything that would happen afterwards. She had a baby before and knew what I had coming and I had questions for her "Melissa what do I have to expect? Is pregnancy harder for 17 year olds? Is the pregnancy worse then the birth? Or the labour? Am I looking to having any complications?" I questioned.

She smiled at me "Well every pregnancy is different but you area fit and healthy person so there are no obvious complications but that doesn't mean there can't be any. You can do everything right and something still might go wrong but I think we'll need to monitor you as you are a human carrying a werewolf child so we'll make sure you're comfortable at all times. Towards the end of the pregnancy you will feel really uncomfortable and you will not be able to sleep for the last couple of weeks because no matter what position you sleep in you won't be comfortable. The labour will be painful I won't sugar coat it for you but you can have an epidural which helps numb the pain slightly but you don't have to have that. Labour will hurt like a bitch but the feeling you get when you hold your baby for the first time is… it makes it all worth while believe me" She explained to me. I could tell by the way she smiled at the last sentence about holding your baby for the first time that she was remembering holding Scott for the first time when he was born "It's magical" She added.

"I know I'm not in the ideal situation right now but I have to admit that I am so excited to have this baby, telling Scott, Isaac and my dad has made all of it feel that much more real. I do have to say this though Melissa… I am so sorry if this child isn't Scott's because you have done so much for me already and I just… I was stupid to sleep with two people but I will do everything tot make sure we find out who the real father is and sort out a solution to make everyone happy" I explained to her.

"Allison you don't have to apologise to me for anything and I don't blame you for anything… you wasn't the only one involved so it seems harsh to blame you. People make mistakes but I also promise to help you find out the truth, if I am a… grandmother" She said with a shudder making us laugh "Then I will love that child and help Scott be a father and if that child is not my grandchild then I will still be there for you and I know Scott will be too" She said.

Me and Melissa hugged and I felt a sense of family. I know whichever one of them was the father to my child they would be great dads and they would both do their best, ideally I would know who the father was and that would be that but there we go there isn't a lot I could do now.


	6. Second Chance

**Which Wolf? **

**Chapter 6: Second Chance**

**Allison's POV**

I was now six months pregnant and being home schooled. I hadn't planned on being home schooled but when people started finding out that I was pregnant they started being mean and then when they found out that I wasn't sure who the father was (courtesy of Lydia) the teasing became worse and although Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Lydia and even the twins tried to warn the bullies off. That worked for a while but the teasing started up again so when I was four months pregnant dad took me out of school and he started home schooling me again and I must admit I loved it, I know I bitched about it before but now I love it.

Scott and Isaac had been really great to me during the pregnancy and both of them came round everyday to see me and make sure that I was OK. Melissa said that if Isaac was the father and wanted to still live at her place then it was OK, they had set up the small room in between Scott and Isaac's as a nursery. I told them not to go and spend all of their money on the baby as we still wasn't sure who the father was but they told me to go round yesterday which I did and I seen everything there that the baby could want.

As me and dad only lived in a 2 bedroom apartment we had set all of the baby's stuff up in my bedroom which hasn't left me a lot of space. In my bedroom we now had my wardrobe, double bed, drawers, cot and a large box under my bed where all of the diapers and stuff went.

Both Scott and Isaac have been really hands on they had been coming to my doctors appointments with me and last month we found out that the baby was a girl. I wanted the father to help me chose a name but as we didn't know for sure who that was the three of us sat down together and spoke about names and we came up with Mia, it was a name all three of us liked that Melissa actually came up with.

As Melissa had been great to all three of us I decided on my own that Mia's middle name was going to be Melissa, I told Scott and Isaac and they both said that they liked the idea.. Melissa actually cried when we told her. She had been amazing! She set up all of my doctors appointments for me and she was always sending me text messages asking how I was.

My dad on the other hand still hadn't come around and he has been spending more and more time out of the apartment. He was happy when I found out I was having a girl and actually showed that he was pleased for the first time since the news. It seemed like he was coming round but then when I told him the baby was going to be called Mia Melissa... He got upset and I think it's because he thought I was going to give the baby mums name. I had considered it but I knew that if she was still alive then I wouldn't be pregnant because she would have made me abort Mia, in fact if she was still alive then I doubt I would have dated Isaac at all, it killed her when I dated Scott.

Since becoming pregnant I have noticed how much the pack look out for each other. Derek had been surprisingly supportive and whenever I was with Derek he always made sure I was comfortable and looked after.

A couple months ago I was attacked on my way to my car by a couple guys after my bag, Scott had asked the twins to keep an eye on me when I went out at night and I was so glad that they had. One of the attackers shoved me against my car as one went for my bag and then they had disappeared and had been killed... Of course I didn't want people dying all the time but the two attackers did pull out guns on the twins and that just got them even more angry.

They made sure that I got home safely and when I asked them why they had gone to such lengths to protect me that said that no matter who Mia's father was she and me were now apart of the pack for life and they looked out for each other. I have to admit I was probably the worlds most protected pregnant girl ever, I bet even the Queen of England didn't have as much protection as I have.

As I closed my front door behind me I heard movement coming from the kitchen and went to investigate, I was surprised to see Isaac and Scott sitting at my kitchen counter "Help youself" I said and indicated to the orange juice they had poured for themselves. The three of us went into the living room and sat down on the sofa

"How you feeling today?" Isaac asked me.

"I feel fine, Mia's been moving around a lot but that's a good thing" I stated.

"Yeah my mum said that the more movement you feel, the more healthy the baby is" Scott commented.

"Has your dad beeb any better?" Isaac asked and I shook my head "I bet you any money that when Mia is born and he sees her for the first time he'll forget why he was angry in the first place" He told me.

"I wish I had your confidence" I replied.

"I don't think he's angry I think he's disappointd" Scott said.

"Well that makes me feel better" I said sarcastically.

"Look I'm sorry to have to do this but I have to go, I'm really behind at school and coach said he'll cut me if I don't start getting my grades up" Isaac said.

"You don't have to apologise"I said.

Me and Isaac stood from our seats and I walked him to the door "I'll call later... If you need anything then I'm just a phone call away" He said and kissed my cheek "See ya" He said and left.

I went back into the living room where Scott had got up and gone over to a shelf we had that had Mia's last sonogram picture on it. He was holding it in his hands and studying it "I can't believe that there's a possibility that this could be my baby" He told me in amazement. He looked at my swollen tummy and smiled wider before putting the picture back in it's place "When we were together... Do you know how many times I dreamed about you and me having a family, getting married, living together..." He confessed.

That guilty part of me came rushing back to the surface "Scott if Mia isn't yours then I'm really sorry but I know whether she's yours or you have a baby with someone else then you will be a great father, any child will be lucky to have you or Isaac as their father. You are both amazing and I know all of this hasn't been easy on either of you and most guys would have walked away but the two of you stuck around and you did what you needed to do. Neither of you had to go to the doctors with me but you did, neither of you have to come and see me everyday but you do..." I hugged Scott and he hugged me back.

When we pulled away from the hug Scott stared into my eyes and I realised why I fell in love with him in the first place "Allison if I ask you something, can you be completely honest?" He asked and I nodded "Do you still love me?" He asked.

"Yes" I simply replied.

"Then I want us to get back together. If Mia is Isaac's then that's OK I can deal with that and if Mia's mine then we can be a real family together... If we still love each other then why are we apart?" He questioned.

"I don't know" I answered honestly.

"Do you want us to get back together?" He asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"Good" Scott said and before I knew what was going on he kissed me. When me and Scott pulled away from the kiss we smiled at each other like love struck teenagers "When I get home I'll speak to Isaac about us and see what he has to say" Scott told me.

Scott left my place about two hours later saying that he was going to go and speak to Isaac about me and Scott getting back together. I was worried that Isaac would flip out and start pulling away from Mia but I realised that since finding out that he could potentially be a father he has grown up a lot. He doesn't get as angry as he used to and when he does get angry he's learnt how to control it better which is great, I was scared because if Mia wasn't his then he might go back to his old ways which nobody wanted.

On the bright side of today me and Scott were going to give each other a second chance, I know he wanted to be Mia's father but I also know that he wasn't going to let that dictate our relationship.

Scott was going to be an amazing father or step father to Mia and Isaac was going to make a great father or uncle to her. Either way she is going to have two parents constantly in her life that love her and spoil her and with the rest of our friends and families (and the pack) Mia was going to be the most loved, spoilt, protected and cared for little girl in the world and that's all a mother can ever ask for her daughter.

**Thanks for all support, please continue.**


End file.
